The Biker
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena is a hot headed stripper who thinks she's got life all figured out but when a certain biker snatches her from the life she's use to, her world is turned upside down. Read to find out More!
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **This story won't be updated for awhile but please feel free to leave me some reviews. Tell me what you think is going to happen in your reviews =)

**Introduction**

Bright lights of pink and blue along with loud music filled my ears as I swung on my pole, sliding down slow to the beat. I tossed my long brown and blonde hair over my shoulders as I dropped down slow on my 12in. heels and began crawling to my customers. An odor of alcoholic beverages and expensive cologne filled my nose, but I fought against it as ones, tens, and twenties were tossed at me. Men…older men, eyeballed me with drunken thoughts and fantasies as they watched me perform my solo dance for them and many others.

Serena is my name, and I'm betting you want to know what was I doing in this place? Well quite frankly it's none of your business…I'm a grown woman and can do as I please. As far as I'm concerned, this is life to me and how it's always been. I make at least $1,000 a week just for dancing for these scrubs that call themselves men. It helps me take good care of myself. I pay my bills on time; I have a nice apartment complex, and a nice red Mercedes Benz. Besides dancing, I loved to keep my body in shape so I went to the gym every now and then for fun.

As far as I knew, I had no family. I grew up in an orphanage when I my parents were killed in a plane crash coming home from seeing someone. I couldn't really remember who they were seeing since I was only ten at the time. Anyways I grew up in a nasty orphanage that I was proud to leave when I turned 18. I was all alone. For seven years now, I've been working in this club and things were good….at least until I seen him for the first time.

I was just finishing up my dance routine when I saw a man standing in the back corner of the club. He was leaning with his back against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. A pair of sunglasses rested over his eyes and a bandana was tied on his head. He wore leather vest and some blue jeans and black boots. At first I just shook him off like it was nothing and finished my dance. Later on when I was leaving the club, I spotted him in the parking lot…watching me. He was sitting on his bike with a sly grin on his face. My attitude told me to go over there and ask him what his problem was, but instead I just got in my car and headed home. I had no idea who this man was or what he wanted with me but little did I know, I was going to find out shortly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers: **You know I couldn't help but update this story since I got so many reviews for it =) I don't own any WWE characters in this story by the way ;)

**Chapter 1: Stalked**

That following day I woke up early in the morning to one sound that always brought a frown to my face…rain. I sighed heavily as I sat up in bed and glanced at my window. It was indeed pouring outside and thundering loudly.

"Great. I guess that means no early morning run for me." I said as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs to make breakfast. My Dalmatian, Prince, followed me to the kitchen with excitement in his eyes. I had gotten him when I first moved to this city. He was three months old and starving to death. I had always had a heart for animals, so I couldn't leave him out there. He was a wonderful dog and really…the only real friend I had in this world.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I grabbed the remote to my little TV and turned it on. As usual it was on the news station so I put down the remote and listened to it while I pulled out some eggs, bread and sausage. Prince sat happily by the table and watched me. I wasn't paying much attention to the news until a broadcast about the WWF coming to town came on. I glanced at the screen for a moment and then rolled my eyes.

"Prince I have no clue why people watch that shit. It's so fake." I said as I cracked open my eggs and poured them in the skillet. I then picked up the remote and changed the channel to something else.

When I finished my breakfast, I went to my front door and opened it so I could check my mail. I normally didn't have much but I still checked it anyway. I glanced around the neighborhood for a moment before checking the mailbox that was on the wall. I was expecting to find junk mail in the box, but instead there was a letter not signed from anyone. I looked around the neighborhood once more to make sure someone wasn't pranking me before taking the letter inside. Prince growled a little when I stepped back inside. I glanced at him for a moment and then decided to let him sniff it.

"Here boy," I said as I bent down and put it in front of his nose. After one sniff, he growled again and then went upstairs. "Interesting…"

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch still staring at the letter in my hand. Just when I turned it over to read it, my phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes, hating to be interrupted.

"Hello?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hey Serena, it's Lilly."

I rolled my eyes again knowing exactly why this broad was calling. For the past week now she had been asking me to take her shifts, forcing me to work during the day and at night. Sure I loved the money I was getting for it, but it pissed me off that I barely got sleep.

"What do you want Lilly?" I said not hiding the annoyance in my voice. "I'm not taking another shift so don't bother asking."

She sighed, "Awe come on Serena, I don't have a babysitter for Justin."

"Yeah well that isn't my problem Lilly. I've been working your shift for the past five days." I said as I got up from the couch and went up to my room.

"Well it hasn't been my fault and you know that." She said. "Look I'll take a few of your shifts if I have to next week."

I rolled my eyes and opened up my closet door. "Alright Lilly, but this is the last time ok?"

"Oh thank you so much Serena! I swear I'll pay you back for this." She said.

"Mm-hm…" I said before hanging up. "That slut. I swear to God she has a new excuse everyday."

I shook my head as I stripped out of my shorts and tank-top. I then opened my drawer and pulled out my favorite strapless red bra and put it on. I then picked out a sexy red dress that had spaghetti straps that tied behind my neck. It hung loosely above my knees, giving my legs room to breathe. I then slipped into a cute pair of black pumps and went to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Once I was done I packed several outfits for the shows I was going to have to put on. Damn you Lilly!

Once I was all packed and ready, I headed back downstairs and got ready to leave. As I was passing the living room, I realized that the letter was still sitting on the couch. I sighed and walked over to it.

"I almost forgot to read this." I said as I tore open the seal and pulled out the folded piece of paper. When I opened it, I read it out loud as if someone else was in the room.

"Serena…if I were you, I wouldn't ignore this letter because it's your ONLY warning. You see, someone very close to you owes me something…and if I don't get it you'll be the one making sure I get what I want. Signed, The Undertaker. P.S.- You should really try letting someone walk you to your car from now on."

I reread the letter a few times and then laughed. "Puh-lease." I shook my head and crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the garbage. Who in the hell did these kids think they were sending me letters like that. I wasn't really one for pranks and I damn sure didn't have time for it. I grabbed my keys, bag, and cell phone before leaving my house. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly outside. "Nice."

I locked my front door and then headed down to the garage to get in my car. As soon as I made it there I opened the door and then pressed the button that opened my car door. Just as I did that my cell phone rang making me jump.

"Damn it!" I yelled when I dropped my stuff. I bent over and dug through my bag until I found my cell phone. Blindly, I answered it, "Hello?"

At first I didn't hear anything but breathing followed by a deep laugh.

"Hello?" I snapped. "If you call someone you're supposed to speak!"

He laughed again and then said a few words that I didn't take too seriously, "…you were warned darlin'…."

"Excuse me?" I said before hearing him hang up. "Hello?"

I glanced at my phone and then looked around the neighborhood still not seeing anything out of place. I decided to shake it off and picked up my stuff so I could go to work. Upon getting in my car, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw a black dodge Durango park across the street. I had never seen that truck before but still I started my car and started to back out. Once I pulled all the way out, my car was parallel with the truck. The person rolled down their window and I nearly fell over when I saw that biker guy from the previous night. He smirked at me for a moment and then blew me a kiss.

"Ew. Are you kidding me?" I said before pulling off. I wasn't sure who this man was or why he had been trailing me, but he was about to get a rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Another Letter**

The entire drive to my job I kept glancing out of the rearview mirror to see if that guy was trailing me still. Luckily I didn't see him at all which gave me time to relax.

"These men…I swear I have no clue how they can call themselves falling for women like me. I tease them with my body…that's all. Where in the hell do they get a connection?"

I shook my head as I thought that over, pulling into my job. Gosh I hoped that guy didn't show up…I really didn't need an obsession on my hands. I parked my car and slowly got out of it, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I did so.

"Oh don't tell me you're working again…"

I turned around as I shut my door and came face to face with my manager Chris. He was a sexy man with long blonde locks, and glistening blue eyes. He constantly looked like a rockstar too…which is what I'm actually attracted to.

I sighed and approached him, "I told you not to hire women with children. This is what happens."

He smiled and shook his head, "That's very true Serena. Anyways, I probably won't need you here tonight."

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

We started walking towards the entrance together as he explained, "Well I was kind of hoping that you would go to dinner with me tonight."

I stopped walking for a moment, "Chris Irvine…are you asking me out right now?"

He started laughing, "Well yea…you're freaking sexy and probably the best girl I've ever met so far."

I blushed as he opened the door. "Let me think about it through my shift and I'll let you know ok?"

He nodded, "Alright."

I licked my lips and headed to the dressing room to get myself ready. Upon my arrival there one of the girls named Erika greeted me.

"Hey girl, how are you?" she asked.

I sighed and walked to my little area, "Oh I'm good…just real tired."

"Yeah I hear you. Lilly called off again?"

I nodded with an annoyed glare. "That bitch never works I swear."

"Tell me about it." she said as she slipped on her pumps, "Oh yea this came for you today."

I looked over at her and saw an envelope in her hand. It looked identical to the one that creep left for me.

"Whose it from?" I asked.

She glanced at it and then gasped. "Oh my gosh…it's from Ric Flair!"

I chuckled and started changing into my gold bikini. "Whose Ric Flair?"

She looked at me like I needed to be slapped. "You don't know who Ric Flair is?"

"Uh obviously not if I just asked who he was." I snapped

She glared at me. "Uh don't get snippy Serena…anyways Ric flair is the 16 time intercontinental champion of the WWF."

I looked at her, "Oh…that's weird I just heard about that company today on the news. Why would he send me a letter?"

"I don't know, open it and see what it's about." She said as she tossed the letter to me.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up from the floor. Erika then got up and went to start her shift. As for me, I sat down in front of my mirror and slowly opened the letter. I was kind of getting sick of letters but hey…I guess even I have some fans.

"Dear Serena, I know you don't know me, but I know you. I'm writing this letter to tell you that you may be in danger….grave danger. I want to meet with you whenever the WWF comes to town. I have some information for you that just might change your life. Anyways, please be careful. With love, Ric Flair."

I shook my head wondering how this man knew me. Not really wanting to deal with this crap, I got up and finished getting myself ready for my clients. After a few straight shots of vodka I was ready to go shine.

For almost five hours I danced with my fellow strippers, making at least 100 dollars an hour. I had completely forgotten the situation that was unfolding in front of me until I saw that biker guy walk into the bar again. I tried to act like I didn't notice and I kept dancing on. Around seven, I was done working but I was too worried to head out to my car alone. I finally decided to take Chris up on his offer to take me out for dinner. I was buzzed anyway and didn't really feel like dealing with an obsessed biker guy. Sighing to myself, I took a quick shower in the dressing room and then got redressed in the dress I wore to work. I curled my hair up real nice and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished freshening up, I went to Chris's office.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said. "Are we on for tonight or what?"

I flipped my hair and sat on his desk, "Well, I didn't get myself all prettied up for nothing now did I?"

He chuckled as I crossed my legs in front of him. "Um…I'll get my keys."

I winked at him as he got up from the desk and got his stuff together. Within ten minutes we were headed out of the club through the back door. I instantly felt safer walking with Chris. Though he wasn't tough enough to take on that huge biker…I knew he would at least put up a fight.

"So do you want to go anywhere in particular?" he asked as we headed to his car.

I shook my head, "No not really. I'm not a picky eater."

He nodded and pressed the button on his car remote…which set off a huge explosion that sent us flying backwards. When I landed, I hit my head on the hard pavement, nearly knocking myself unconscious. I had no clue what happened to Chris, all I seen was his car completely engulfed in flames and smoke rising in the air. When I turned onto my belly to push myself up, I saw a tall muscular man walking towards me. My vision was so blurred that I ended up squinting trying to make out who it was. Then it hit me…it was that biker guy…

Without hesitation, I forced myself to my feet and made a run for the police station. Unfortunately for me, the explosion had my right leg completely numb making it tough to run at all. Time to change plans…

I headed out of the city area and towards my neighborhood, hoping to find someone to help me. Just as I was getting closer to my house, I heard the sound of an engine. I looked over my shoulder and saw the black Dodge Durango with a snickering biker boy behind the wheel. I screamed for help leaning against a fence so I could keep myself up.

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled as he put his truck into gear and slammed on the gas. I was so sure he was going to kill me, but I had no clue why. I had no idea who he was or why he was doing this to me. Was it because I was going to go on a date with Chris? Man this guy really was obsessed with me. I dropped to my knees and laid down on the cold sidewalk as he stopped the truck right next to me. I laid there crying as he got out of the truck and walked towards me holding a small syringe full of clear liquid in his hand. He flicked it a few time before squirting some of the liquid out.

"Don't worry little lady…Taker's going to take real good care of ya…" he said as he bent down. "Like I said…you were warned."

I gasped when I felt a needle sink into my neck and that liquid was shot into my system. Within a few seconds I was drowsy and nearly unconscious. He tossed the needle and then scooped me up into his arms before placing me in the trunk. He covered me up with a blanket and then said, "Rest easy, when you wake up…I'll give you some answers."

My eyes slowly closed before he shut me inside of the trunk. I had no idea who this guy thought he was messing with, but I sure was going to give him a piece of my mind when I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers: **Please copy and paste this link to get an idea of what the Undertaker looks like in this story =) Thanks for the idea Michelle =) .com/images?q=tbn:

**Answers**

I was half expecting to be dead when I opened my eyes that next morning. The sun was shining directly in my face through some thick blinds that were partially open. I rolled onto my side feeling groggy from the medicine that was injected into my neck. When I went to rub my eye with my right hand I found that it was somehow stuck above my head. I rolled back onto my back and looked up at it, finding that it was handcuffed to a metal bedpost. Oh man…this guy was crazy! I shook my hand several times trying to get it free but all I accomplished was making a lot of noise.

When I pulled myself to a sitting position I felt a tremendous amount of pain in my leg. I groaned in pain before hearing some heavy footsteps coming from outside the door. I tensed up waiting on my attacker to enter the room. Goodness I hoped he wasn't going to hurt me or force me to do things that I didn't want to do. I really didn't feel like being degraded for someone else's personal gain. I listened as he stopped in front of the door and then unlocked it. Slowly the door opened up, showing the tall muscular man that brought me here. He stood at least 7 feet tall, with that same leather vest and blue jeans. There was a black bandana on his head and a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of his head. He had many tattoos covering his arms and one on his neck that said, "Sara"

He walked into the room holding a tray with some food on it. He didn't say much to me until he sat the tray down on the nightstand next to me. He glanced at me and smirked before pulling some small keys out of his back pocket.

"Good morning there sunshine." He said as he gently grabbed my hand and unshackled me. "I hope you're hungry."

I blinked at him, wondering why he was being so generous. I guess I really couldn't complain since most kidnappers didn't feed their victims.

"Um…yea I am…who are you?" I asked. "Why have you been following me?"

He glanced at me like I was crazy, "Don't that bulshit with me Serena, I know you know who I am. I mean how in the hell can you be Ric flair's daughter and not know me."

It was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. "Ric Flair's daughter? Wow man I think you've got me confused with someone else."

He shook his head as he picked up the tray and sat it on my lap. "No I've definitely got the right girl. According to his files, you are definitely his daughter."

I shook my head before taking a bite of the eggs. To my surprise they were amazing. I finished them quickly while he watched me with his arms folded. He wore a look of complete wonder and amusement.

"look dude. This Ric Flair guy must have me confused. My birth parents died in a plane crash." I said.

"Are you sure? Because according to the state you were born in, your mother died after having you and Ric put you up for adoption. Your foster parents were the ones killed in that crash." He said as he walked to another door on the other side of the room.

I narrowed my eyes as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth and chewed it. The sound of running water filled my ears before he came back into the room.

"Listen toots, you are Ric Flair's daughter whether you want to believe it or not. He's been keeping track of you ever since your foster parents died and you were sent to that orphanage." He said.

Tears swelled up in my eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Because I have Ric's file….his _hidden_ file." He said. "His new wife and family don't even know you exist my dear."

I tried hard to fight back tears but it wasn't working. "This is absurd."

"If you don't believe me now…you will once I take you to Toronto in a few days." He said as he walked back into the other room. I heard him yelp, "Damn that's hot!" before he turned off the water and then shut it on again. I finished the rest of my food as that information swirled through my head. I was Ric Flair's daughter? I couldn't believe this. Before he came back into the room I suddenly remembered the letter that was sent to me only the day before. Oh God…maybe that's why he wanted to meet with me. He knew this man was after me and he was trying to protect me. I guess I really should listen to letters huh?

My heart started pounding wondering what this man wanted with me. Since I didn't want to find out, I moved the tray off of my lap and pushed myself out of the bed. I struggled to hop on my good leg since my other leg was in so much pain. I had made it out of the door before realizing I was in the back of a garage. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was watching me, only to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his back to me. I quickly started hopping towards the front of the garage, nearly running into all of the motorcycles in my path. Tears began streaming from my face when I reached the garage door and pressed the button to lift it. The moment it started to rise, he turned around and began coming after me. I gasped and rolled under the small opening before getting up and hopping out into the open grassland.

Unfortunately he ended up catching me quickly, grasping the back of my hair and then hoisting me up over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down! How dare you touch me like this!" I screamed.

He laughed, "I could touch you in other ways you know."

I glared at the back of his head, "Oh you are absurd! Let me go this instant!"

"Let me give it some thought….no." he said as he carried me back into the garage and shut the big door. He then took me to that bathroom inside the room I was in and gently sat me down on the toilet. I glared at him through the hair that was now partially covering my face. He glared back at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"You listen hear little girl. If you think you're going to be escaping me sometime soon…you thought wrong. I will not tolerate any bullshit from you or that attitude of yours."

I kept glaring at him, not saying a word.

"Ric Flair owes me a match at WrestleMania Serena and he keeps refusing to fight me. Now since he's done a great job at trying to protect you…I figured kidnapping you would get me the answer I wanted." He said as he bent down to examine my injured leg. I winced when he touched the small bump that had formed in the middle of my shin.

"Sorry," he said. "It's not broken, but it is a small fracture. I'll put a cast on it after your bath." He said before standing up.

"Why didn't you go after his other kids?" I asked.

He took off his wrestling gloves and sat them on the sink. "Because, you were his favorite."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright stop with the charade. I know wrestling is fake so just let me go home and I won't press charges."

He shook his head, "If you think that car exploding was fake Serena…just try to escape me again."

Those words put a chill in my bones, one that made me rethink this situation. He reached behind my neck and untied my straps to my dress. I gasped and held onto my dress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed.

He laughed, "You and I both know you need some help with this Serena. Besides you should be use to this…you do work at a strip club."

I glared at him, "Yes but those men pay to see my body."

He turned his head to the side, "Yes, but they also think dirty thoughts about you while they give you cash. You should have more respect for yourself."

I chuckled, "Says the man that kidnapped a woman who has no knowledge of a situation she's in."

"Well excuse me." He said. "Now come on, get undressed so I can help you out."

I sighed as he helped me onto my feet. I let the dress fall to the ground and pool around my ankles. He then gently turned me around and unhooked my bra. It too fell to the ground, followed by my panties. With ease, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bathtub full of bubbles. I felt a little better about it since the bubbles covered most of my body.

"Alright, "I'm going to wash your injured leg and I'll let you get the rest." He said.

I nodded and let him go to work on my leg. His hands were surprisingly gentle and smooth. I figured he was only doing it because my leg was injured. Oh well…at least I got to finish the rest myself. After the bath, he gave me some underwear, white shorts, and a grey tank-top to wear. He then put a cast on my leg like he said he would and re-cuffed me to the bedpost.

"I'll be right out here if you need anything." He said. "Until then, just relax."

I turned my head in the other direction as he left the room. Man I couldn't believe this. One moment I didn't have a family and now, I was in the clutches of a crazy biker guy who revealed to me that I did indeed have family. I could see that this was going to be an interesting rollercoaster ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Intentions**

I ended up falling asleep about an hour after he left. This entire situation was just crazy to me and I couldn't believe it was really happening. I ended up having nightmares about him coming into the room and violating me in every way imaginable. The very thought alone brought me to tears in my sleep. I then had a terrible dream about bring back in the orphanage. I was so scared and all alone with no friends to confide my deepest secret in.

You see…when I was just fourteen, one of the workers at the orphanage had taken me from my bed one night and out to his car. He told me he was taking me to a better place and that I would be taken well care of…if I gave him something in return. Of course I didn't comply with his wishes and told him to take me back, but that only made him angry. He ended up taking me to a deserted area, beating me, and then savagely robbed me of my purity. From that day on I promised myself I would only trust one human being and that was me.

"Wake up sleepy head." Said the deep voice of my kidnapper. When my eyes popped open, I came face to face with him. Not wanting him to see my tears I turned away and wiped them with my free hand.

"Are you alright?" he said.

I nodded, "Yea why?"

He shrugged and un-cuffed me from the bedpost, "I was just making sure everything was alright."

I looked at him awkwardly, "You know you're a very strange kidnapper."

"How so?" he asked as he helped me sit up.

"Well for one…since when did kidnappers make their victims feel comfortable? Shouldn't I be scared?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I feel no need to be a complete ass, especially when I'm responsible for your leg being fractured. Plus, the very fact that you had no idea who Ric Flair was makes it difficult for me to be mean to you." He picked up a tray of food and placed it on my lap. My stomach growled from the smell of the chicken, macaroni and cheese, and mashed potatoes with gravy. "Besides, this was meant to hurt Ric Flair…not you."

I nodded and started digging into my food. He watched me with a soft smile on his face and then sighed heavily, "Damn…I can't believe he never got in contact with you or even took responsibility in taking care of you."

I glanced up at him, "I don't even know if what you're saying is true…"

He sighed, "Look, if I give you the file and let you look at it, will you believe me then?"

I shook my head, "No. For all I know this could all be a trick. Now if you gave me some DNA results I just might believe you."

He smirked, "Hold that thought."

I watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him. While he was gone, I finished eating my food quietly. It was really good and to be honest…not bad at all for a biker guy. I never once thought that biker men cooked for themselves since most of the time they had their wives do it for them. Then again…I hadn't heard him mention a wife at all.

When he returned, he had not only the file with him, but another envelope from the hospital I was born at. I examined them closely, coming to tears when I saw that he was indeed right about the results. Ric Flair was definitely my father. I cried more when I saw a picture of him and my little sister I hadn't met. She looked a lot like me…we both had his hair and the same body features. Though she had a different mother I could tell that she was no doubt my sister.

I wiped my eyes and handed him back the file, "I look just like them…my gosh I can't believe this."

He sighed and placed the file at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. If I would have known you weren't aware of all this, I would have chosen a different target."

I shook my head, "It's fine. I was going to find out sooner or later."

"That's true…hey,"

I looked up at him still blinking back fresh tears. "What?"

"Don't let it get to you. Ric is a prick and I'm going to teach him a lesson once he says yes to wrestle me."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think he'll wrestle you?"

"Of course, because if he doesn't…." he gently placed his hand under my chin, turning my head to face him. "…you and I are going to get real acquainted real fast my dear."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped.

He smirked and got up from the bed, "It's simple, every time he says no…you'll suffer for it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I take back what I said about you being a strange kidnapper. Your true colors are showing now."

He chuckled and then re-cuffed my arm to the bedpost.

"Is this really necessary?" I snapped. "I mean my leg is broken so it's not like I'm getting far."

He glanced down at me and I instantly froze in my spot. I could see the seriousness building in his facial features and determined he seemed about me being his prisoner. "You tried to escape me once already Serena…I'm not taking any risks."

I sighed and slouched back down into the bed. "I can't stay here Undertaker."

"Sure you can. It's not like that pig headed dork of a manager will care anyway." He said as he headed for the door.

I glared at him, "Wait…what are you talking about?"

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me, "Serena, Chris Irvine wasn't hurt in the blast. In fact…he was the one that led me straight to you."

I was completely speechless when he said those words. Chris knew I was in danger the entire time? That bastard!

"Now lay down and get some sleep. We have things to do tomorrow."

"Like what? " I snapped.

He glared at me like I had lost my nerve, "Don't fucking worry about it. You'll see when we head out tomorrow. Now go to sleep!"

I chuckled, "Wonderful…now you're treating me like I'm 5…"

"You keep up those smart ass remarks and I just might treat you like you're 5." He said before flicking the light switch. "Be ready for an early morning."

Without another word he shut the door leaving me in complete darkness. Man I wanted to ring this guy's neck…but at the same time I really did appreciate him telling me about my family. I was extremely worried about what he was planning to do to me if my father indeed said no. Would he torture me? Make me beg for my life in front of a camera? I didn't know and I really didn't want to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taker's Friend**

"Ow! Can't you be a little gentler!" I yelled that next morning. The Undertaker had woke me up by flicking my nose three times. It was 6am so you know I had an attitude…When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw besides his green eyes, was his massive upper torso that was slightly covered by his gray beater. He had a black bandana tied around his head and some black basket ball shorts on, showing off his muscular legs. Damn…his body sure was impressive….

"No I can't pudding cake, now hold still so I can help you get dressed." He said as he unshackled my arm from the bedpost. I rolled my eyes at him and glared in the other direction.

"Why am I up so early?" I asked.

He sighed and helped me sit up, "Because I felt like waking you up. Is that ok with you?"

"Well obviously not since I've got an attitude right now." I said as I folded my arms.

He chuckled as he walked to the closet and opened it up. "I really don't give a damn about your attitude since you won't have one long."

"And how do you figure that?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me before grabbing a pink jumpsuit from the hanger. Before stepping out of the closet, he bent over and picked up a white tennis shoe. I couldn't help but notice his juicy ass in those black basketball shorts he was wearing. It was pretty nice for a jerk like him. Man what was my problem? This man kidnapped me and here I was eyeballing him like a piece of meat.

"Keep it up little girl…you may not like what's coming next." He said as he handed me a white tank top and the pink jacket that went over it. He folded his arms and turned around so I could change my top. I rolled my eyes and went to work on changing. I mean he had already seen me naked…he might as well keep watching.

Once I had the top changed, I cleared my throat so he would turn around. As he did so, I took my hair down from the bun and ran my fingers through it. He watched me quietly for a moment and then cleared his own throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing…I just like your hair down like that."

I smiled a little, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem," he said.

I sat there quietly while he helped me change my bottoms. As he did that, I glanced at all his tattoos wondering how he had time to get all of them done. When I saw the one on his neck again I couldn't help but start a conversation.

"Um…whose Sara?" I asked.

He paused from tying my shoe and glanced up at me. "Why are you interested in her?"

I shrugged, "I was checking out your tattoo that's all…"

He finished tying my shoe and stood up silently. "Who she is isn't of concern to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Typical male…hiding everything from people for no reason."

He folded his arms and stared at me gravely, "How can I possibly be hiding something from a woman I don't really know."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well excuse me…but I didn't ask to find out about my family by a man I don't really know."

He fell silent for a moment and then turned away from me, "Alright you got me there…"

"Damn right I did. Just forget that I asked…" I said as I forced myself to stand up. I winced at the sharp pain in my leg but I didn't let him see it.

He turned back around and faced me, "I'm sorry. Sara is my ex-wife."

"Oh." I said as I tied the string on my pants. "I guess you regret getting that tattoo on your neck then."

He nodded, "Hell yea I do…now come on so we can go."

I tensed up when he put his arm around me and pressed me against him so I could walk easier. As much as I didn't mind having my arm around him, I still felt like kicking him in the nuts and making a run with his truck would be a great idea. When we got to the garage, he helped me into the passenger seat and then got in on the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He glared at me before reaching in the glove compartment and pulling out another bandana. "Turn and face the window."

"Why?"

"Just do it before I knock you the hell out." He said bluntly.

I narrowed my eyes and turned around like he asked. Before I knew it, he had folded the bandana and covered my eyes with it.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"Nope…" he said before turning me around and handcuffing my hands together. "I can't risk you recognizing your surroundings Serena. If you ever got a hold of a phone and told them what the area looked like, they'd find you quickly."

I growled, "This is craziness…."

"Shut up." He said. "Just sit there and deal with it."

"Well how do you expect me to feel?" I snapped. "I'm blindfolded and handcuffed! Not a comfortable situation Mr. Undertaker."

He growled, "Maybe I should have taped your mouth shut."

"Whatever," I said as I sat back in my seat.

I was silent as we pulled out of the driveway and headed to our destination. All I wanted to do was go home and forget this entire situation, but unfortunately I was stuck with this asshole. As we drove alone he turned on the radio and blasted some Kid Rock. I had to be honest, it had a nice beat so I tapped my foot to the beat.

A few minutes later the truck came to a stop. "Can you take these off now?"

He sighed, "yea."

I sat up and waited for him to take them off but instead he got out of the truck. "What are you doing?"

I didn't hear anything until he shut his door and then made his way to my side. When he opened my door, he roughly grabbed me and placed me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed. "put me down!"

"Oh hush…you know you like me touching you like this."

I gasped, "You perv!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to become a stripper to keep myself taken care of. Who's the perv now?"

I growled, "Shut up bitch!"

He laughed and continued walking making me angrier. Boy I wished I could knock his teeth out…then maybe I would feel better.

I listened as he climbed up onto a hard platform and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a slightly gentler voice.

"It's Mark, Matt." The Undertaker said.

"Mark? Your name is Mark?" I asked.

He sighed, "Isn't that what I said?"

"Don't get smart." I snapped before the door opened.

"Oh Mark…whose damn daughter did you kidnap this time?" Matt said.

Mark laughed and stepped into the house, letting my butt hit into the door. "Ow!"

"You'll get over it." he said as the door shut behind him. "Anyways, this is Ric Flair's daughter Serena. Where can I put her down at so she can't stop bitching?"

I growled, "I'll keep bitching until you take me home!"

Matt laughed, "Damn Mark, must you be so rude to the lady?"

"Matt, just tell me where to put her."

"In the living room…I'm so sorry that my friend is an ass ma'am." He said to me.

I sighed, "Oh it's alright. I'm sure I'll get use to it someday."

"You don't have a choice." Mark said before roughly dropping me down onto the softest couch I had ever been on. I squealed upon impact though.

"Damn it Mark! Stop being so rough on her." Matt said before Mark removed the blind fold. I glared at him as he straightened me out and then un-cuffed me. He then placed the keys and handcuffs in his pocket and walked away.

Matt then stepped up, catching me off guard with his cute face. He had long close to black hair, brown eyes and white skin. He was shorter than Mark a built differently too. Over all…he was a pretty nice looking man.

"Hi Serena, I'm Matt Hardy." He said.

I smiled and shook his hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled at me and then took a seat in a chair next to me. "I'm real sorry Mark got you into this mess. He has a way with women I tell ya."

I sighed and glared at Mark who was on his way down the hall, "I hadn't noticed…"

"Don't take it personal though, your father has been screwing him out of a shot at the title for awhile and last week took the cake."

"What happened?" I asked suddenly feeling more interested about this business they worked for.

Matt sighed, "Well, Mark was in a number one contender's match for the title."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Well if he would have won that match, he would be next in line to face the current champion which is currently his brother Kane."

I gasped, "He has a brother?"

"Yep. They don't get along though…long story."

I nodded, "oh…so what happened?"

"In the middle of the match, Ric ran down to the ring with a metal pipe and hit Mark over the head with it. Mark was knocked out cold giving Stone Cold Steve Austin the victory."

"wow…no wonder he wants to fight my dad." I said. "I wish he would have just told me that."

Matt chuckled, "Please, Mark really doesn't know what sit down and talk means."

"I can see that." I said making him laugh.

"Anyways, he and I have a basketball game to play out back so…here's the remote to the TV. Feel free to watch whatever you want."

I nodded and took the remote from him. "Thanks. How do I get to you if I need anything?"

"Oh, well do you see where Mark went?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Just go down the hall and make a left. The kitchen is there and there is a door in that leads to the court." He said.

"Ok."

"it was nice meeting you Serena." He said as he headed for the hallway.

"Nice meeting you too." I said as kinky thoughts invaded my mind.

He then stopped and looked back at me, "Oh yea one more thing…don't try to escape him. You won't like him if he's pissed off with you."

"Gotcha," I said before he turned to leave again. I turned on the TV and got myself comfortable on the couch. Since I was still tired, I kicked off my shoe and pulled my legs back up onto the gentle cushions. Within seconds of laying my head down…I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Video**

I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping on the couch, but I ended up having a bad dream that once again brought me to tears. I could see myself walking out of my room in the orphanage, following the man who constantly took me out and raped me. It was so cold…and dark…and frightening. I could see that my suffering would never end.

"Serena?"

I turned around and saw Mark standing behind me. I looked up into his eyes as tears fell from my cheeks. He gently reached down a wiped the tears from my face.

"Wake up girl…it's only a dream." He said.

I closed my eyes just as I felt someone shake me. When I opened them again, I was back to reality. Mark was knelt down in front of me and Matt was standing behind the couch looking down at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

I sighed and sat up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yea I'm alright, there's just something in my eye that's all."

Matt nodded and then went to the kitchen. As for Mark, he simply stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"What?" I said.

He stood up and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing…nothing at all."

I glanced at him as he headed for the hallway, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm starving actually." I said.

He nodded and went to the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. I sure didn't want him to know what had been on my mind. The appearance of him in my dream was interesting to me though…why was he in it and why did he seem so gentle?

About ten minutes later, he and Matt returned to the living room with chips, dip, drinks, and sandwiches for each of us. Mark handed me a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich on it along with some chips. I didn't hesitate to start eating either.

"So Serena, Mark tells me you were a stripper, is that true?" Matt asked.

I glared at Mark, "Yes I was."

"Sweet."

"Sweet?" Mark snapped. "How is a young girl showing off her goods to everyone sweet?"

Matt laughed, "Oh please Mark don't tell me you haven't been to a strip club just to enjoy the sight of half naked women."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yes I have, but Serena here is different."

I finished chewing my sandwich and then asked, "How am I different?"

He didn't answer me right away so I shrugged it off and finished my sandwich. Matt glanced at Mark with a small grin and then finished eating. After our lunch, Mark got me handcuffed and re-blindfolded so we could go someplace else with Matt.

"Dude, do you really have to keep her like this? Someone is bound to see her at some point." Matt said as Mark hoisted me back over his shoulder.

"Matt if I were you, I would mind my own damn business…is that clear?" Mark said as he walked out of the house.

Matt chuckled, "Crystal clear…deadman."

I didn't bother fighting Mark as he carried me to the truck. He placed me in the backseat this time so that Matt could ride shot gun with him.

"So what are we doing now?" Matt asked.

I heard Mark reach into the glove compartment and pull something out. "Here, turn this on. I need you to record this for me."

"Record what?" I asked.

I listened as he shifted in his seat and then climbed into the backseat with me.

"Mark what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just relax Serena. Your old man heard that you were missing and I need to send him a video showing him where you are right now." He told me as he put his arm around me. "I need you to act as scared as you can…alright?"

I chuckled, "Shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Alright then…Matt start recording." He said.

I heard Matt hit the play button and Mark started talking.

"Hey there Ric…I'm willing to bet that you are distraught about the disappearance of your oldest daughter…well let me show you something." I shivered as he pulled me closer to him and gently caressed my cheek with his fingers. Mark laughed as I tried to fight him off. "You see Flair, I'm willing to make a deal with you for your daughter's sake. If you fight me at WrestleMania, I will make sure your family never finds out about Serena being your first child."

"Let me go!" I yelled as I kept trying to squeeze out of his grip.

He chuckled and pulled the blindfold down so that it covered my mouth. "Now…if you don't fight me…not only will I tell your family about Serena, but I will make sure you never see your pretty little girl again. Get the picture?"

I glanced into the camera with fear in my eyes when he said that. Boy did he sound serious about this. I was truly worried that something bad was going to happen to me no matter if my father accepted the challenge or not.

"You might want to hurry and give me that answer soon Flair," he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade. My eyes widened in horror as he gently traced it from my thigh, to my chest, and finally rested it under my chin. "Because if I don't get an answer by this coming Monday…your daughter's blood will be on your hands."

Matt hit the stop button and I sighed with relief. Mark looked down at me, "Good girl. Maybe I'll let you keep the blindfold off your eyes.

"What about her mouth?" Matt asked.

He laughed, "She has an attitude so…I think I'll keep it there for now."

I growled and sat back in my seat, staring out the window as he buckled my seatbelt. He then climbed back to the driver's seat and got us out of Matt's neighborhood. I was so going to kill him if I had the chance. No one treats me like this…absolutely no one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mark's Stirrings**

"Thanks for helping me out with this man. I couldn't have done it without you." Mark told Matt as we drove down a long highway. I had pretended to be sleeping just to see if Mark would mention where we were going. I needed to escape him and I needed every piece of information I could get.

"No problem Taker…I just wish you would be nicer to this girl. We both know it isn't her fault that her father's a swine." Matt said.

Mark sighed, "True but I like torturing her. It's amusing."

Matt shifted in his seat, "Yeah well I don't think she feels the same way about it…damn."

"What?" Mark said.

"She sure does sleep a lot and she looks so peaceful even though you've got her all tied up."

Mark glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "Yeah I guess she does."

"You guess?" Matt said. "Look at her man, she's gorgeous."

Mark cleared his throat, "I can see that and that's why I've kept her from harm."

I nearly popped my eyes open when he said that. He of all people actually found me attractive? Not once did I think my looks could get me out of anything with this guy, but I guess I was wrong.

"Harm? You mean you actually had planned on harming this girl?" Matt said in disbelief.

"Of course I did but when I seen her in person…oh nevermind."

Matt smiled, "_Ahhh_….Taker if I didn't know you any better I would say you have a crush."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Not a crush, I just have…stirrings…"

"Stirrings?" Matt chuckled, "You mean feelings?"

He glared at Matt, "No! Look…after Sara left me I promised myself that I would never let another woman into my life and I won't start now. I just feel terrible that Ric would toss this poor girl off on her own and never look back. It's disgusting."

Matt shook his head, "I'm not buying that but whatever you say."

About an hour later, we finally pulled into another city. I didn't really recognize where we were at all so I started looking around for signs.

"How far is it from here?" Mark asked Matt.

"Uh, just a few more blocks. I have security already waiting on you." Matt said.

Mark nodded, "Good. Now what did you tell them about Serena?"

"Do you want the truth?" he said.

Mark glared at him, "Yes."

"I told them you were her husband…" he said.

Mark shook his head, "Great."

"Well I didn't know what else to tell them. I'm pretty sure if I would have told them she was your captive, they would have called the police on you."

"True. Alright I'll deal with it…just don't expect me to like it."

The truck stopped in a parking garage next to this big glass skyscraper. I closed my eyes as Mark got out of the truck and walked over to my side. Matt got out too, giving Mark a brotherly hug before walking to the driver's side. Mark then opened my door and un-cuffed my hands. He also removed the bandana and then scooped me into his arms.

"Drive carefully man, let me know when you're back home." He told Matt.

"Ok dude, and don't worry, I'll take care of the truck." Matt said.

Mark shook his head, "You better or else."

They shared a laugh before Mark shut my door and carried me to an elevator. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to wrap my arm around his neck so I pretended to be having a nightmare and latched myself onto him. I felt him swallow hard as my head rested against the crook of his neck.

"Damn…" he whispered before the elevator opened up. He stepped inside of it holding me tightly as he hit the button for the 28th floor. It felt like a long ride getting up there and he was pretty tense the entire time. When we finally got up there, he stepped off the elevator and was greeted by two security guards.

"Hello Mr. Undertaker, we've been expecting you and your wife." The taller one said.

"Oh, thanks man," The Undertaker said. "She's pretty tired so I'm going to need the room to myself."

"No problem sir, we'll be in the lobby if you need us." The short one said as he opened the door for Mark and let us in. Mark carried me into the room and laid me down on another soft sofa. He then got the keys from the security guard and send them on their way. When he shut the door, I stretched out my arms and opened my eyes, only to find a beautiful view of the city before my eyes. I sat up slowly as I looked at it, wondering where we were.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said as he locked the door.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "oh…hey. Where are we?"

He sighed, "Now you know I can't tell you that."

"Ok…where is Matt?" I asked.

"He's on his way back home, with my truck." He said. "Don't worry, if I need to get back I'll either fly or have him come get us."

I nodded and kept looking around the apartment complex. "This place is really nice…is it yours?"

"No, it's Matt's. He's just letting me borrow it for awhile." He said.

"Oh. " I said as I moved into a comfortable position. "You two seem like great friends."

"We are." He said. "Matt has been my friend now for five years. It started off rocky but things got better once he kicked his ex to the curve."

I nodded, "I take it you didn't like her."

"Hell no. I threw that bitch off of a stage once." He said.

I giggled knowing that wasn't nice but hey…I guess people really shouldn't piss him off. He made his way over to me and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"So…what are you planning on doing with me?" I asked. "Are you really planning on hurting me if my dad says no?"

He sighed, "No. In all honesty, I was planning on helping you start yourself over."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He glanced at me with the softest expression I had ever seen. It was weird to see it come from him since he was so evil to me before but I suppose everyone has a softer side to them.

"I mean forcing you to stop stripping." He said. "You aren't like those other girls Serena."

"How so? You didn't answer me last time I asked."

He looked away from me for a moment and then answered, "You're not stripping just for the money. You strip because you think that's all you're good for."

I thought about it for a few seconds and realized what he was saying was indeed a fact. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "You cry in your sleep. I don't know what your dreams are about, but if I had to guess…something bad happened to you when you were younger and it messed you up in the head."

My bottom lip trembled as I fought back tears, "Oh God…how do you know all this?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Plus, I know what it's like to not have my parents in my life to show me right from wrong."

I nodded as I wiped my fresh tears. "Yeah…it sucks."

"Yes it does, but don't you worry. Win or lose, I'm going to help you get on your feet when this is all over. I can see so much potential in you it's not even funny."

"Thanks Taker." I said. "That's sweet of you."

"No problem." He said. "You just have to promise me you'll stop stripping. It's not you…"

I giggled, "Alright…I'll stop."

"Good."

That night we stayed up talking and watching plenty of television. I didn't know what it was but part of me felt like running away wouldn't be the best idea anymore. This man seemed to really care about my well being and he had just met me two days ago. I didn't know where this would take me, but I kind of liked where it was going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dirty Tricks**

Although Mark showed a slightly softer side to me again, I still gave running away from him some thought. He was a very dangerous man and being around him with an attitude like mine, would surly cause a problem. That night after my bath, I waited for him to fall asleep before hopping out into the living room. He was on the couch snoring making me giggle a little bit. Thinking my escape would be easy, I went to the front door and quietly unlocked the deadbolt. He was still snoring which was a good thing, but that soon changed when I opened the door. An alarm sounded which made me jump. His snoring suddenly came to an abrupt halt and my heart started pounding. Before he spotted me I hopped out the door and tried to run down the hall.

"Damn!" He yelled from the room, realizing I had escaped. "Serena! Stop right there if you know what's good for you!"

I didn't listen to him of course and I wish I had. The elevator doors opened when I reached them, but they didn't close fast enough. Mark had caught up with me and pulled me out of the elevator before the doors shut. Damn.

He put his arm around my waist and carried me back to the room.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "I swear to God you're going to pay for this!"

He chuckled and dropped me to the floor when we got into the apartment. He then turned and shut the door, locked it, and reset the security code. While he did that, I tried to crawl towards the kitchen to get away from him. Unfortunately, I didn't get far. He walked up behind me and stepped on my back forcing my body to fall flat against the floor.

"You know…I was just starting to like you Serena but now you've pissed me off." He said before reaching down and picking me up by the back of my shirt. I screamed as his large arm drug me to the bedroom and tossed me on the bed. The door slammed shut behind him before he climbed on top of me. "Oh no…please tell me he isn't going to rape me," was the thought that ran through my mind. I tried fighting him, but he caught my hands and pinned them into the mattress.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as tears formed in my eyes. "I swear to God if you do this I'll go straight to the police!"

He blinked at me a few times, "If I do what?"

I sniffled and turned my head away from him, "You know what I'm talking about."

His entire expression changed as he looked down at me. "Serena…I would never do that to you. I'm an evil man but, I wouldn't force you to do anything against your will."

I chuckled, "Oh please! You took me from the life I was comfortable with against my will! Damn would you just get off of me!"

"Nope. You clearly can't wait to get back to that old life of yours so…I guess I'll just have to hold you down myself." He said.

I shook my head, "You're wrong, I was just trying to get away from you! My dog needs to be fed Undertaker!"

"Don't worry about Prince, he's well taken care of."

I glanced at him, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and squeezed my arms a little, "Matt went to your apartment and picked him up. He's safe, trust me."

"You sent someone else into my house!" I yelled, not sure whether or not to be mad or…thank him. "Gosh you're such a jerk."

He chuckled, "Awe, I'm hurt…and here I was thinking we could be friends Serena."

I kept struggling under him but he was just too strong to handle. He kept an amused grin on his face as he watched me struggle. I glared into his green eyes, getting slightly lost by the sight of them. He was even more attractive than I gave him credit for…but why did he have to be such a douche bag?

"You know, you're very sexy when you try to be tough…but we both know you're helpless against me." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please…it's obvious that you're the helpless one."

"How so?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the one on top of you…"

I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him, "Well…you have trouble deciding what to do with me. One minute you want to help me and the next your pinning me down against my will."

He smirked, "That's cute…but I don't think this is against your will at all precious."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, "Oh my goodness…"I finally gave up and stopped moving. "Look…I won't try to run anymore just please don't lie on top of me like this all night."

"Are you sure you want me to get off of you?" he asked as he brushed his lips across my forehead.

"Yes I'm sure!" I said as I fought my body's reactions to his warm body against mine.

He laughed, "Ok…then beg me."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, beg me to get off of you." He said as lips moved to my earlobe.

I closed my eyes and fought off the moan that was begging to escape my throat as he played with my earlobe. "Taker…stop…_please_."

"Nope. I wanna hear you beg for mercy." He said as he tightened his grip on my wrists.

I didn't know why, but that really turned me on. I balled my hands into fist and groaned, pressing my body against his even more. "Undertaker…I'm begging you…please get off of me."

"Oh I don't know about that Serena. You tried to run from me once. Who's to say you won't do it again?" he said as he moved down to my neck and kissed it.

"Oh Jesus…" I whispered as my body slowly began to betray me. "Taker…no…I don't want you to…"

"Why not?" he asked. "It could be a secret…just between me and you." He said. "Besides, I know you can't resist these looks."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I don't date men that take me from my world by force."

He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. "Ok Serena…you win this time…but be careful…I may not hold out much longer."

I gave him an evil glare as he finally climbed off of me. He wore a smirk as he left the room, glancing back at me once more before closing the door. Now I knew I needed to get away from him…especially when he acted like that. I turned onto my side and pressed my legs together. My body was totally horny at the moment which put me in a bad mood.

The following morning, I tried my best to keep my eyes off of him, but he made it tough for me by doing his morning exercises with his shirt off. What an ass….he was totally cheating right now! Later on that day, I was in the kitchen getting something down from the cabinet. As I was reaching for it, Mark had came up behind me and pressed himself up against me. I gasped when I felt the bulge in his shorts and his lips pressed against the back of my neck.

"Stop it!" I said before moving away from him. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

He smirked, "That's obvious pudding cup, you tried to escape me…and now I get to torture you."

"Or maybe you think I'm some type of whore!" I screamed.

He laughed, "No…but you are a stripper so that's close enough."

I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen not wanting to be bothered anymore. My body was definitely disagreeing with me and being around him only made it worse. It wanted to be touched and loved on, something I had never had before. Question is, why did it have to be this man I was stuck with? He was trying to hurt my dad…but help me at the same time. It was all too confusing to me so I simply let it go. I would play his games but it wouldn't be him that would win.


	10. Chapter 10

**Job Offer**

I completely ignored Mark up until Monday night. He bought me a low cut white shirt and a pair of blue jean Capri's to wear to the show.

"I can't believe you're actually taking me." I said once I was dressed. "Why not just leave me here?"

He glanced over his shoulder from packing his bag, "That's easy, you keep trying to escape me. Since you can't sit still, you'll just come with me."

I rolled my eyes and started brushing my hair up into a ponytail. He looked at me before getting up and approaching me. I gasped when he grabbed the brush from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked a little and then ran his fingers through my hair, "Leave it down,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you look beautiful that way." He said before turning back to finish packing. "I told you that before remember?"

I folded my arms and glanced at the nightstand. "You sure can be charming when you want to be…why aren't you like that all the time?"

He sighed, and then looked at me, "Why do you cry in your sleep all the time?"

I looked at him, "I asked you first."

"Yeah and if you want my answer, tell me yours first." He said.

A small sigh left my lips as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's hard for me to talk about."

He smiled and came back over to the bed. I didn't look at him as he sat down next to me, "We've got plenty of time to talk about it and I'm a good listener."

I chuckled, "Clearly you're not since you keep torturing me after I tell you not to."

He laughed, "Ok you got me there, but seriously…I want to know what's going on with you. I've never really cared much for crying but, when I see you cry it's almost different."

I glanced at him for a moment and then looked away, "That's weird coming from you."

"I know." He said as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I was scared that he would strangle me for a moment since his arm overpowered me so much. I relaxed once the scent of his cologne reached my nose. Damn did he smell good, "Come on, you can talk to me."

I moved my hair behind my ear and sighed, "Alright…when I was living in the orphanage, there was a man there who worked as a janitor…" I closed my eyes as tears swelled up in them. "…he used to come to my room every night and take me out of the orphanage…it was the same thing every night…"

Mark's muscles seemed to tense as I told him what the man had done to me over and over. I had never seen so much emotion in his eyes before and wondered where it came from.

"Wow Serena…no wonder you have trust issues." He said.

I wiped my face with a tissue from the box on the nightstand. "Yes and that's why it angers me to know that my real father was here the entire time. He left me in an orphanage to fend for myself while he was out starting a new family."

Mark sighed in anger, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"How?" I asked as he got up from the bed.

He turned and looked at me, "Serena, if I hadn't told you about Ric, you'd still be at home not knowing about him at all. Now look at you…you're all torn up and it's because of me."

I shook my head, "Mark, I'm not mad at you for telling me. I had a right to know. Besides, I'm kind of crying now because I'm proud of myself."

"Proud? Why?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze from his and then smiled, "Because I was finally able to tell someone the truth behind my tears."

He chuckled, "Oh, well I hope this means you trust me now."

I glared at him, "Just a little. Remember you still have me as a hostage."

"Only until I get my answer from Flair tonight." He said as he zipped up his bag.

"Wait a second, you never answered my question." I said.

He smirked, "You're right I didn't…well the answer is simple…I haven't found the right woman to be charming with just yet. People in this world don't see through this tough exterior which makes it hard for me to be anything other than evil."

I giggled, "That isn't true. I can tell you're not a bad man all the time."

His facial expressions softened, "You can?"

"Sure, you've been very nice to me up until I tried to escape. There were times I wanted to rip your throat out but…you always do something to make me change my mind."

He nodded softly and locked his eyes on mind, "So that's where this game of cat and mouse came from huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

He chuckled, "You know I have to be honest with you…I couldn't help but flirt with you every now and then. Sara has been out of my life for a year now and I missed having her around."

"Oh. Well I hope I don't remind you of her in any way."

"Hell no. You're not the cheating and stealing type." He said as he placed the strap of the bag on his shoulder.

I nodded, "I see…"

"Come on, we'll talk more in the car."

"Car? I thought Matt took your truck back home?" I asked as I stood up.

He smiled, "He did, I rented a car just for tonight."

"Oh." I said right before he scooped me up into his arms. It was pretty nice feeling his warm hard body next to mine like this. He was absolutely charming and had my body on fire for attention.

When we made it to the car, he carefully sat me in the passenger seat and then placed his bag in the backseat. I kind of giggled when he got in the car and we both saw how big he was compared to the rest of the vehicle.

"Very funny," he said before starting up the car. We rode downtown in silence for a moment before I decided to break the silence.

"So if my dad says yes…you'll take me home right?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "Awe, you don't like spending time with the Deadman? I sure like spending time with you."

I laughed and shook my head, "You're silly, but seriously, will you?"

"Only if you allow me to visit every now and then. I want to make sure you keep your word about not stripping." He said.

I looked out of the window, "I'll keep my word, but I really don't know what else I can do to take care of myself."

He gave it some thought for a few minutes and then smiled, "I've got an idea, but you've got to have an open mind about it."

I glanced at him, "What is it?"

"Why don't you work for me?" he asked.

I laughed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Work for me." He said. "I'll let you and Prince live in my house and do what I can for you if you work as my manager."

I smiled a little as I gave it some thought. Me work as his manager? "What exactly does a manager do?"

He shrugged, "You set up all my events, make sure my plane tickets are booked and ready to go…and other manager stuff. You get to travel with me, be at ringside during my matches…it'll piss your dad off but hey, at least you'll be taken care of."

I smiled at the thought of angering my dad. He was never really there for me so, why should I care what he thinks?

"Um…can I think about it?" I asked.

"Sure, but we both know you want to say yes." He said with a devious grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever don't start that flirting with me…"

He laughed and we remained silent until we got to the arena. He parked us in the back where other wrestlers were entering. We stayed inside the car until everyone was inside, including my father, Ric Flair. He looked angry as he got out of his limousine and walked into the building.

"I guess he's ready to give you the answer you want Undertaker." I said as I looked at him.

He sighed, "No…he's acting strange….I better be careful tonight."

I nodded and watched as he got out of the car and grabbed his back from the backseat. I opened my door once he was close enough and he helped me out. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry but you know the drill." He said as he hooked them on my wrists and closed them.

I sighed as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the building. We found ourselves glaring at each other every now and then with soft smiles on our faces. When we made it to the locker room, he sat me down on the bench and then went to the door and locked it.

"I see they gave me a private dressing room this time." He said as he dropped his bag near me and then opened it so he could start getting ready.

"Where will I be when you go out there?" I asked.

He thought about it as he brushed his hair back and ran some gel through it. "I'm not too sure. If I take you out to the ring, Ric's family will find out who you are."

I nodded and then averted my eyes as he pulled off his shirt and put on his leather vest. Of course my eyes couldn't help but look in his direction again…he had the best looking body I had ever seen. Each muscle was hard and begging to be squeezed or rubbed on. I eyed his veins that pulsed from his neck down to his wrists. The tattoos strangely turned me on too…including the one across his belly. I licked my lips and turned away as my body began to burn with desire.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "yea, just turning away so you can change."

"Ah," he said, "Well don't worry, I'm not changing my jeans today."

I closed my eyes imagining those strong legs he had under those jeans. "Oh…Ok then."

He laughed as I turned around to face him again. "You're so cute."

I chuckled, "Cute?"

"Yeah," he said as he buttoned up his leather vest. "I've never seen a woman react to a man's body like you do."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No not at all. As I said, it's cute." He told me as he gently touched my face. I looked up into his eyes hoping he didn't notice the lust that was hidden in them. "You've got gorgeous eyes."

"Thanks." I said.

He smirked and sat down on the chair across from me. I glanced at him as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV to watch the show. "You're welcome."

A few minutes into the show, he got up and unshackled one of my hands. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me with a sly grin, "I'm repositioning you."

I smiled slightly as he took the free cuff and shackled it to one of the lockers. "What is this for?" I asked.

He smiled and lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes. Every time I looked at him, he took my breath away. He was so sexy…and all I wanted him to do was make love to me. Then again…making him wait was even more fun.

"This is just so I know where to find you…if your father tells me no." without warning, he brushed his lips across mine making my body quiver. He then backed away with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" I screamed as he turned to leave.

He laughed, "Hey don't hate the player…hate the game."

He winked at me before leaving the room. "Damn…I let my guard down. That prick!"

Oh well, I guess there wasn't anything I could do about it now so I watched the show waiting to see what my father's answer would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ric's Decision**

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Ric Flair!" Lillian announced as my father made his way to the ring. He looked downright pissed off and I had a great idea why. As soon as he got into the ring he grabbed the microphone from Lillian and yelled, "Cut my music!"

As soon as the music went off, Lillian left the ring leaving my father standing in the middle of the ring. He paced a few times before finally speaking.

"Undertaker! Get your ass out to this ring now!" he yelled in anger. The crowd cheered loudly as he continued to pace. "I'm tired of your games! Get out here now so we can get this settled!"

A few seconds later, I heard the Undertaker's music and actually smiled seeing him walk out to the ring. Damn he looked so good…if only he wasn't a prick. I sighed and looked at the handcuffs. Why the hell did he put these on me…it's not like I was going to run. I mean…I liked him…I guess.

He got into the ring with a smug look on his face staring down my father. My dad waited for his music to stop before lifting his microphone and speaking again.

"Undertaker…you and I both know what you've done as of late and I don't appreciate it!" Ric yelled.

The Undertaker smiled, "Then do something about Flair. Just shut your mouth and fight me, and I'll make sure that little situation…goes away."

My father turned away from him and rubbed his head. I thought that maybe he would give in, that he would "save" me from this madman…but what he said next caught me completely off guard.

"You know what…why don't you just keep her." He said. The Undertaker raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Yeah, that's what I said…I'll admit it to the world right now! I have a daughter by a different woman and I gave her up for adoption!"

"You better be careful Flair." The Undertaker said. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh but I do…and I'm telling you to get rid of her! Get her out of my life for good!"

My mouth fell open in shock. I could not believe he actually told the Undertaker to get rid of me…some father he was. I thought he loved and cared about me as much as he did with his other kids, but I guess I was wrong and so was the Undertaker.

"So let me get this straight…you are willing to let anything happen to your first child even if that means not fighting me at WrestleMania?"

"Yes!" he said without even thinking it.

The Undertaker chuckled, "So if I killed her…how would you feel then?"

Ric Flair laughed, "That's easy…she would be out of my conscious, and I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt anymore."

The crowd booed him as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe he actually said that. Here I was excited to possibly have a father in my life and yet, he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I fanned myself to try and stop the tears but they only flowed more when the undertaker hit Ric, knocking him flat on his back.

"You listen here! You have no idea how special that girl is!" He yelled. "Just hearing you mutter those words makes me want to beat the living hell out of you!"

The crowd cheered while Ric backed up from the Undertaker.

"You can forget about WrestleMania, I'm going to beat your ass every time I see you from now on! As for your daughter…I'm going to do what you should have been doing the entire time…I'm going to take good care of her."

Ric just stared at the Undertaker as he left the ring, looking petrified as ever. I cried as Ric's words repeated in my head over and over again and I kept it up until the Undertaker returned to the locker room. I turned and faced the lockers not wanting him to see me cry. He stepped in and shut the door softly as I wiped my face. I listened to his footsteps as he got closer to me. When he was close enough, he gently took my wrist and un cuffed it from the locker. He then made me turn around and pulled me close to his body. I knew I couldn't fight off this hug…I needed it bad.

I placed my hands over my face and pressed my head into his chest, pouring my eyes out. His arms wrapped gently around my small frame, embracing me in a blanket of compassion. He gently rubbed my back as I cried into his chest. My heart was shattered and at that point, even a little flirting from the Undertaker would be accepted.

After a few minutes he let me sit down and started packing all of his stuff. We then left the arena in silence. When we got in the car, he didn't start it immediately. Instead he glanced at me with a soft smirk on his face.

"Do you want to go to the bar?" He asked. "I sure can use a beer right now."

I smiled slightly and then nodded my head. "Sure."

He nodded and then reached over and gently squeezed my thigh. I glanced at him with a smile.

"Everything is going to be ok Serena. I meant what I said to your father. I'm going to take care of you."

I nodded, "I believe you and that's why I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Behind every man is a great woman, and you're in need of a great manager."

He laughed and then started the car. In those few minutes alone, I felt so much better. I didn't know whether or not he was only teasing me but, I felt great either way.

We arrived at the bar a few minutes later. Instead of carrying me inside, Mark let me walk on the boot he had placed on my foot. He kept one arm around my waist and I held onto him in return. Once we got inside, he went up to the bar and ordered himself two beers and got some Tequila for me. Once he had the drinks ordered, he took me to a table in the VIP section of the bar. It was real nice back there with a deeply tinted window so no one could see inside of it. There was a huge couch that stretched from one end of the room to the other end. There was also a huge table that actually illuminated the room in a strange blue glow.

He smiled at me and then helped me sit down on the couch.

"I'll be back, I'm going to grab our drinks and the key." He said.

"Key?" I asked. "What key?"

He smirked, "The Key to this room. I had this place built myself."

I nodded in approval before he left the room to get our drinks. He was acting very different all of the sudden. I guess my father really hit a sore spot that night. I didn't think Mark cared that much about the issue but clearly…he did.

When he returned with the drinks I sat back against the couch while he sat the drinks on the table. He then shut the door and locked it, drowning out all the sounds of the bar. He then took a seat next to me and took the honor of opening my bottle and then his own. I thanked him and then poured myself a shot of the Tequila.

"Well…here's to starting a new life." He said as he toasted my small glass with his beer bottle. I giggled and then took the shot to the head. The liquor felt nice going down my throat leaving a slight burning sensation. I shook it off making him laugh.

"Damn girl, I didn't know you were a drinker." He said.

I chuckled, "Hello…I was a stripper remember? We all drank just to be comfortable getting on stage."

He nodded and took another swig of his beer. He then cleared his throat and pointed at the window, "Maybe you should go teach that broad right there how to dance…she's horrible."

I giggled watching the dumb blonde dance like she was on crack. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt and a black tank top that was ripped in all the wrong places. I shook my head and took another shot. "Please…even I couldn't teach her anything. Her dancing is ghastly…"

He laughed and then sat his drink down on the table. I took another shot and then sighed feeling the tears coming back.

"You know, it's alright to vent to me Serena. I'll listen," he said.

I smiled as a tear fell from my eye. "Yeah I know, but honestly I don't know how to react to this. I actually wanted him to say yes…but when he said no…I guess I was caught off guard."

He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. "Go on."

I sniffled, "I thought I could trust him! I thought he would do the right thing and take up for his wrong doings…" I glanced at Mark, "Did you know he was going to say no?"

He sighed, "Honestly no. I really thought he cared for you more than anything. That's why I took you from your home."

I wiped my face with a napkin and then took another shot. By now I was pretty buzzed and so was Mark after a few more beers. We talked for at least an hour or two before deciding to call it quits. I was pretty drunk but, Mark was still able to drive so he carried me to the car and then took us back to the apartment.

"My head hurts." I said as he sat me down on the bed.

He laughed and then took off my shoe for me. "well no one told you to finish nearly the entire bottle Serena. I hope you don't drink this much when you start working for me."

I giggled, "I won't. I only drank this much because I was upset."

He laughed again while shaking his head, "You're too much…I'm going to run you a bath ok?"

"Ok." I said as I laid back on the bed with my arms outstretched. I closed my eyes as the effect of the alcohol began to kick in. Not only was I insanely dizzy, but I was horny too…a real bad mix.

When he came back, he helped me up out of bed and then took me to the bathroom. "Will you be alright in here by yourself?"

I sighed softly, "Yea. My leg doesn't bother me as much anymore."

"Ok. Well I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said before shutting the door.

I smiled and then took my time getting out of my clothes. As I sat in the bathtub I cried some more thinking about how bad my father hurt me. I wanted to get some type of revenge, but I didn't really know how. Oh well…I guess being the Undertaker's manager is enough revenge for now.

After my shower I rubbed lotion on my body and slipped into some panties and a silky night gown I found in the closet of the bedroom. It was pink and stopped in the middle of my thigh showing off plenty of skin in my chest, arms, and legs. I then realized that I never got my revenge on Mark for teasing me at the arena. So…I carefully walked out to the living room and went into the kitchen, making sure he caught the scent of my strawberry body wash. He glared at me and almost seemed to freeze at the sight of me.

I smirked to myself and continued my journey to the kitchen. When I got there, I opened the refrigerator and then bent over to get a water bottle. I knew he had a clear shot of me, and I was enjoying the torture to no end. From the corner of my eye I saw him shift in his seat and try to look in another direction. I chuckled and then stood up, acting as if I hadn't noticed his reaction. On my way back to the room, he cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"That's a nice night gown you've got on…where did you find it?" he asked.

I smirked, "The closet, why?"

He shrugged, "I just think it fits you well…"

I licked my lips and then stood in front of him. "I don't know…it kind of feels lose…what do you think?" I asked as I gently pulled the strap off of my shoulder and glared at him.

He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his fist closed. "Uh…well…I think I could help you with that little problem…if you let me."

I giggled, "Oh no. Do you think I would let you touch me that easily?"

"Damn right." He said as he moved closer to me.

I took a step back and replaced the strap. "If you want me…you better beg for me."

He gasped, "No you didn't…"

"Oh yes I did…" I said as I headed for the room. "What was it you said earlier? Don't hate the player, hate the game."

He gritted his teeth together, "You are so dead…."

I giggled and then blew him a kiss. "Have fun with those blue balls ok?"

He shook his head before I closed the door and then headed to bed. You know what they say, payback is a bitch.

**Readers: **Did she get him back or what? How long will they be able to keep their hands off of each other?


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Surprises**

Mark and I returned to his house that following morning. Instead of me being in the private room in the garage, he let me inside the house which was more beautiful than I expected. I loved the living room the best, it was very spacious with a fine carpet and luxurious furniture that I found absolutely comfortable.

"I could definitely get use to this." I said as I looked around the kitchen next. "How long have you lived here?"

He shrugged, "A few years. I had the place remodeled after Sara left and bought some new furniture."

"Bad memories?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

I nodded and then opened the refrigerator, finding no food inside whatsoever. I glanced over my shoulder at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh. I used to work full time with the WWF so…I was barley here." He said as he came closer to me. "I guess in some ways it's my fault that Sara cheated on me."

I looked at him sharply, "That isn't true. If she really loved you she would have been more understanding. Not flaunting her shit to other men for attention."

He smirked, "I never thought about it that way."

"See…that's why I'm here. Now, this situation of no food…has to change." I said with a wink.

"Yes ma'am and it will." He said. "Oh yea I have something to show you, come here."

I gasped when he scooped me up and put me over his shoulder. "Mark! What are you doing! Put me down!"

He laughed at my attempts to get free as he carried me to the back of the house. There was a door leading out to the pool area where he kept the biggest surprise of my life. As soon as he sat me down on my feet, I turned around and saw Prince running towards me. He was wagging his tail and his ears flopped with excitement.

"Prince! Oh my sweet angel, how are you?" I said as I bent down and let him lick my cheeks. "Mommy missed you so much."

Mark chuckled, "I knew you loved animals, that's real good."

"Why?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well I have something for you…other than Prince being here."

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up.

He smiled and took my hands into his own before leading me back into the house. I did my best to follow him as he led me to the living room and made me sit down on the couch. He went to a small closet and picked up a small basket. I could hear the small cry of a puppy on the inside and that brought a huge smile to my face.

"I hope you don't mind having one more dog." He said as he sat the basket next to me and lifted the blanket. Inside was a small golden retriever that was no more than two months old. I gasped and picked it up letting her grasps onto my chest and lick me in the face.

"Awe Mark, she's beautiful." I said. "Where did you get her?"

He smiled, "Matt's brother's dog had a litter and he didn't want to keep them all. So I took one and I figured you would like her."

"Oh I do, she's adorable." I said.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

I glanced at her for a moment and then thought of an obvious name. "Princess."

He chuckled, "I knew that was coming, which is why I bought her this little diamond collar."

I smiled as he gently placed the pink diamond collar around Princess's neck. She licked his hand a few times before I sat her down on the ground. She happily ran around the room looking for something to play with. Mark laughed and took a small ball from inside her basket.

"Here you go Princess." He said as he tossed her the ball. She barked and chased the ball into the kitchen.

I giggled as I listened to her little paws tapping off the hardwood floor. "Thank you so much Mark."

"You're welcome. Now all we need to do is work on getting you out of that boot. Your leg should be healed within another week or two." He said.

"Thank God. I can't wait to get out of this thing." I said as I glanced down at my foot.

He laughed and then moved the basket onto the floor. He then moved next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes wondering what he was up to.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sure you could…but the question is can you handle it as well as you think you can?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please Mark…I'm a strong woman, I'm sure I can handle anything you dish out."

"Really?" He said.

"Yea really," I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

He chuckled, "Yea ok."

I laughed and laid my head against his body. Heavens, he smelled good and felt wonderful too…I closed my eyes as I thought about being in bed with him, letting him touch me in places I hadn't been touched in awhile. How nice it would be to give in…but I couldn't, not yet.

He turned on the TV and rubbed my arm until I fell asleep. I loved being next to him….it was perfect and so surreal. Those tight muscles and bulging veins marked with tattoos and soft as silk…damn! It was enough to make me soak my panties. He had no idea what he was doing to me. I wondered if he thought about me at all in his mind and if so…what he thought about. I wasn't going to blatantly ask him about it though. He would be too caught off guard. Then again, he claimed to be the biggest and baddest dog in the yard…which meant he could definitely be taken by surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Business Woman**

"No! Absolutely not! My client is not signing autographs until after tonight's show." I said into my cell phone as I made my way across the parking lot.

It had been five long months since I first started living with Mark and things were working out great. Not only was I his manager, but I had him making ten times more money than he was making before. He worked on Raw and sometimes Smackdown, did autograph signings, and photoshoot's. Being his manager was kind of tough at times especially when I had people constantly calling my cell phone. On the bright side, I did have a new attitude on life and had the looks to go with it. There was never a moment when I was out of heels, make-up, and nice clothes except when I found time to sleep. Oh well…I guess beauty is pain.

"Serena, I know you want him to wait until after the show but we must insist that he goes before the show. You see, Ric Flair plans on signing autographs at the same time the Undertaker was scheduled. We don't want to see a fight happen in front of our fans," Said one of the WWE coordinators.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the arena. "Well fine but don't come yelling at me when he rings one of you by your throats!" With that I shut my phone clothes and headed to the Undertaker's dressing room. As I passed a few wrestlers, I got a few whistles and greetings. Men. Didn't they understand that I was too hard to get? I mean the Undertaker had been trying to get into my pants for four months now and yet he still was having trouble.

"Serena! Hey girl how you doing?" Matt said when he saw me coming.

I smiled at him and then gave him a hug, "Oh I'm doing fine, I just wish these cooperate guys would stop pissing me off every day."

He shrugged, "Comes with the job lovely, anyways where are you headed?"

"To Mark's locker room, I've got to tell him his autograph signing was rescheduled again." I said.

Matt shook his head, "He's going to be pissed."

"Yeah I know, but I'll talk to you later ok?" I told him.

He nodded, "Sure no problem business woman."

I giggled and continued my way down the hall, letting my curls bounce and my heels click with every step. I felt so fabulous and strong now…

When I got to Mark's locker room I knocked gently and waited for him to say, "Door's open."

I smiled and walked into his room finding him doing push-ups on the floor.

"At it again I see." I said as I shut the door.

He nodded, "Yep, you know I've got to keep myself in shape."

I giggled and walked over to him, stopping directly in front of his head. When he saw my new pedicured toes in some sexy stiletto heels, his eyes traveled all the way up my body until his eyes locked with mine.

He smirked and then got up, looking down into my eyes. "Well…don't you look appetizing today."

I laughed and then turned and sat down on his couch, "It's nice to see you too Deadman."

"What's the matter?" He said as he wiped the sweat off his face and sat down next to me.

I sighed, "I've got something to tell you and I know you're going to be mad."

He sighed, "Let me have it."

"The WWE rescheduled your autograph signing for two hours before the show begins."

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?" he yelled.

I nodded, "I'm afraid so. I tried to get them to change their minds but of course…they are worried about you assaulting Ric Flair."

He shook his head, "Ridiculous. I would never assault him in front of my fans. It's not good sportsman ship."

I chuckled and crossed my legs, "Says the man who thinks it's cool to kidnap his enemy's daughter."

"I don't hear any complaining from you now." He said as he placed his hand on my leg and moved it up my thigh slowly. "I wish you would stop fighting me already so we can get this party started."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you before…if you want it…beg for it."

"And you know I'm not going to do that." He said as his hand slid further up my skirt making my skin crawl with pleasure.

I sighed, "This is true but I know a lot of guys who will…"

He gasped, "Serena!"

I laughed, "I'm kidding Mark. You know I only have eyes for you."

He licked his lips, "So you admit it then?"

"I thought that was established when I first moved in your house." I said with devious eyes.

He smirked and then gently kissed my forehead. "Stop teasing me Serena…you don't realize what I could do with a body like yours."

I laughed, "Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am." He told me as he slowly began to bring his lips down to mine. Right before they touched me, there was a knock at the door. Damn…and here we were about to share our first kiss. So much for that.

Mark sighed in annoyance and got up to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jeff, I was wondering if I could talk to Serena for a second." He said.

I smiled knowing what it was about. Jeff, Matt, and I had been planning a surprise birthday party for Mark and we wanted it to be the best. I had arranged to have it in his backyard with Jeff as the DJ, and all of his friends there to support him. So far everything was going to plan except me getting his birthday present ready. We had almost a week until the party and the specially made, Undertaker motorcycle I had designed still wasn't ready.

I hopped off the couch and went to the door. "Yeah I can talk. Mark I'll be back, please get yourself ready for your autograph signing."

He sighed, "Alright…but can I at least have one thing from you?"

"What?" I asked.

He backed me against the door gently and lifted my chin with his fingers. We looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he finally kissed my lips. I nearly melted feeling his soft lips caress mine sensually. God he was such a great kisser…

When he pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring back at me with lust in his eyes. "Damn...you better go before I toss you on that couch and give you the business."

I giggled and turned around to leave. That smiled never left my face the entire day…


	14. Chapter 14

**Birthday Bash!**

Mark and I seemed to spend much more time with each other after our first kiss. He ended up taking some time off so he could get himself in shape for his next pay-per-view so that meant time off for me as well.

On the morning of his birthday, I got up extra early and cleaned the entire house and got in the shower. I then got dressed in a red bikini, a pair of light blue jean shorts, and a white beater that clung to me like a wet t-shirt. It had a torn v-neckline with the words "Texas Girl" across the front. After that I went to the kitchen and made him breakfast, which consisted of blueberry waffles, bacon, eggs with cheese, and toast. I set it up on a tray with a glass of orange juice and his favorite newspaper before taking it upstairs to him.

I gently pushed his door open with my foot and started singing happy birthday to him. A smile cracked on his face before he opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled back at him as I ended the song and waited for him to sit up.

"Here you go birthday boy." I said as I sat it on his lap.

"Awe Serena, I didn't even know you knew when my birthday was." He said.

I smiled and gently poured some syrup on his waffles, "Well I figured since I was working for you I might as well find out a little information about you."

He smirked, "Damn, well thanks girl. This looks great."

"There's plenty more gifts where that came from so…get ready for a long day." I said as I turned around and headed for the door.

"Oh wow, you have my day planned out for me too?" he asked as he cut up his waffles.

I nodded, "Yep, but I'm not telling you anything just yet. I have some stuff to do while you eat."

He smiled as I left him in peace to eat his breakfast. While he was doing that I grabbed his keys to the truck and headed to the garage. I planned on washing his truck since he never got a chance to do so. I opened the garage door and backed the truck out into the gravel. I then got out and got my hose , bucket, sponge, and soap so I could go to town on his truck. I decided to tease him again today so I took off my white beater and sat it on the porch, leaving just my shorts and my bikini top on my body. Just as I was washing his windshield he appeared on the porch wearing some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was combed back as usual and, a pair of sunglasses were on his face. He smiled at me as I stretched my body over his truck washing it down nice and slow.

He licked his lips and walked out into the hot sun to join me.

"Hey there little lady, need some help?" he asked.

I giggled and squeezed the sponge on my chest, letting the suds run down my breasts and to my navel, "Sure…it really is hot out here."

He shook his head, "Not fair."

I laughed and then grabbed the hose. His eyes watched me dangerously as I gently squirted myself, taking my hair down and letting it get wet.

"Damn…" he said. "You are really trying to get raped aren't you."

I shrugged, "If that's what you call it."

He sighed and turned around, "I need a cold shower."

I laughed as he walked back to the house leaving me out there to finish the truck. Man I was a tease…poor thing.

Later on that day, we got dressed and I took him out to go clothes shopping. I bought him a few shirts, jeans, and Timberland boots. We then went to the tattoo place and I paid for us each to get a tattoo. He ended up getting one on his shoulder that he didn't quite want me to see just yet. As for me, I got the American flag with the words "American Badgirl" on my ankle.

"That's nice…" Mark said. "It's about time you've accepted me into your life."

"Oh whatever!" I said as I opened the door to my car, "I've always accepted you."

"Sure." He said with a smile.

I shook my head and got in the driver's seat. When we shut our doors, he glanced at me until I glanced back.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing…I've just never had anyone go all out for my birthday like you."

I smiled, "Well Mark, for the past five months you've been my best friend…and I honestly don't know where I would be if you wouldn't have shown up in my life."

"Awe…tear…" he said.

I giggled, "Mark I'm serious. You've done a lot for me and…"

"…and what?" he asked. "Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel."

I blushed, "Ok…I love you."

He smiled and then leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. His soft skin against mine was enough to make me melt into my seat.

"I love you too Serena." He said.

I smiled and then started the car, ready to take him back to the house where Jeff and Matt were getting the party underway. I had gotten Mark out of the house purposely so they had time to get everyone in and ready for the surprise. I sent Matt a text, letting him know we were almost there and luckily, they were all ready to go.

It was silent when we pulled into the garage. I smiled silently to myself as we got out of the car and headed into the house. Upon walking into the living room, a huge crowd of people jumped out and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Mark!"

Mark was completely taken off guard but quickly started laughing. He glared at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he said.

Matt laughed, "knew about it? She planned it man!"

He shook his head and hugged me, "Thank you so much Serena. You're the best."

"You're welcome," I said before he kissed me on the lips.

Matt and Jeff's jaw dropped upon seeing that. "Hold the hell on…you two are together!"

I giggled and looked at Mark, who simply nodded and said, "Please Matt, you knew she was mine from the beginning."

Jeff shook his head, "Damn, I guess that means I better go find me a different target."

We all laughed and then got the party up and running. We all had so much fun that night, dancing, singing, and of course drinking.

The best part was giving out the gifts. Mark ended up getting a bunch of stuff including new wrestling gear. His favorite gift was of course from me. Jeff and Matt left the party around 9 and returned with the custom made motorcycle that I had made for him. It was red with the words American Badass printed on the side and a his picture below the handlebars. When I pulled off the sheet to reveal the bike, he nearly started crying with joy.

"Wow….this is just…wow I'm speechless Serena." He said before picking me up and hugging me tightly. "I love you so much right now."

I laughed and kissed him before he sat me down on my feet. He examined the bike once more before taking it to the garage. A few more hours and a few drinks later, I decided to end the party. Everyone took their time saying good-bye and wishing Mark a happy birthday while I cleaned up the trash. I hadn't even realized everyone was gone until I heard Mark turn on a slow song from his bedroom something he always did when he was about to shower.

I cracked a soft smile as I turned off the lights in the kitchen and then locked the front door. The image of him standing under the shower head with that hot, steaming water dripping all down his body made me lick my lips in lust. I wanted him so bad…and tonight I was going to get some of him.

I climbed the steps and made my way to his bedroom. I could hear the sound of the running water as it hit the bottom of the tub. Slowly I stepped into his room and looked around for him. He was nowhere in sight so, I assumed he was already in the shower. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly pulled off my clothes one piece at a time, keeping his body on my mind.

Once I was completely naked, I walked into his bathroom making sure to be quiet about it. It was very steamy in the bathroom, making it hard to see. I shut the door, not taking my eyes off the shower in front of me. As I got closer to it, I noticed that I didn't see him inside of it. I was just about to turn around when I felt his arms wrap around my body. He pulled me close to his hard body and gently kissed the crook of my neck. My body reacted with shivers when I realized he too was naked.

"How did you know I was coming up here?" I asked before he turned me around to face him.

He smirked down at me and gently touched my face, "You had that twinkle in your eye. I knew you were ready when you told me you loved me today."

I bit my bottom lip as he slowly backed me into the shower. "Oh really?"

"Yep." He said just as my back pressed against the wall of the shower. "I've been waiting to hear those words for awhile now."

I smiled as he closed the door and then kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes as he pulled me close to his chiseled frame, ready to seal this night once and for all. As we kissed he moved us under the shower head, letting the warm water blanket us in a sheet of wetness. He never once broke the kiss, showing me all the passion that had built up over the past 5 months. I ended up breaking the kiss and dropping to my knees, wanting to taste him in my mouth. He growled in pleasurable agony as I gently grasped his penis and began stroking it. I then put half of it in my mouth and began sucking him while still stroking the rest of the shaft.

"Yeah girl…" he said as he reached down and ran his fingers through my wet hair. I glanced up at him, still sucking him and moaning as I did so. He looked like he was in complete heaven as he grasped my head gently and began pumping his penis in and out of my mouth. A few seconds later, I stopped and lifted his penis before licking his balls. The thought of them slapping off my pussy was enough to make my body quiver with anticipation.

"Oh Serena, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He said. "I think I'm ready for your pussy now." Before I knew it, he had shut off the water and then picked me up.

"let's go somewhere a little more comfy." He said as he carried my dripping body from the bathroom, to his bed.

I licked my lips as he laid me down and shut off his lights. He then climbed on top of me, kissing me possessively before stopping to lick my nipples. I moaned softly, wanting nothing more than for him to finally stick his dick inside of me. Man I couldn't believe he was still teasing me even in bed! I felt his fingers slide down to my clit and began to fondle it, making sensations run through my body that I had never felt before. He kissed me again as a small moan escaped my mouth. My hands ran up to his shoulders just before I felt his warm dick slide into my hot and wet body.

I gasped and he moaned as the warm walls closed down around his penis. God he was a big boy, and he felt so freaking good inside of me. Slowly he started to pump his hips, making me groan for more.

"Tell me what you want baby." He said before kissing me.

I looked up into his eyes trying to keep mine from rolling to the back of my head. "Give it to me deep and hard Mark. Don't tease me."

"You got it sweetness." He said before picking up his pace.

I pushed up on his shoulders and spread my legs wide, crying out as the bed squeaked under my body. I had never felt something so good in my life…it made me want to scream in joy and excitement.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he held me tight against him and flipped us over without pulling out of me. Wow…talk about skill. I rested my hands on his shoulders and started bouncing up and down on his dick as fast as I could go.

"Oh shit…ooooh," I yelled as I tossed my hair to my right shoulder. "Mark you feel incredible…"

He smirked at me and rubbed my breasts, "You feel amazing too girl…"

A few seconds later, he held me against him again and then carried me to the dresser. He sat me down and held my legs open, kissing me roughly before pounding my pussy nice and hard. I closed my eyes and leaned back, yelling and holding onto the dresser for support.

"OH FUCK YEA!" I moaned as our bodies clapped together. "Oh God baby, right there…right there!"

"You like it rough don't you?" he asked.

I nodded, not really able to talk at that moment. I never imagined having sex with him would be this amazing! Right before I reached my climax, he slowed down and then got down on his knees and ate me out. I had to do everything I could to not wrap my legs around his head. His tongue traveling around my wetness had new trimmers going through my body. To end things, he took me back to the bed and had me lay down on my back. I did as he asked, and then held my legs wide open for him. He kissed me deep and firmly as he placed his hands on the headboard above my head.

He kept his eyes right on me as he re-entered me.

"You ready for the finale baby?" he asked.

I giggled as sweat ran off my forehead, "I sure am."

He laughed and kissed me before banging the hell out of my pussy. My moans became more like cries as uncontrollable pleasure took over my body from head to toe. His dick was hitting my spot dead on, making me scream his name over and over again.

"Mark, Mark, Mark….oh baby don't stop I'm so close…" I said as my climax built.

"Yea baby…who's this belong to huh?" he asked.

"You Mark…it was always yours…" I screamed.

He chuckled, "Damn right baby, now hold on tight."

I nodded as he sped up a little more, and we came together in a moment of complete bliss. He stopped himself from collapsing on top of me before rolling onto his back. We laid there with smiles on our faces, catching our breath before finally cuddling up together.

"Serena, that was definitely worth waiting for," he said.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "I agree…you are definitely a perfect lover."

"And so are you." He said. "I love you Serena."

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

We shared one final kiss before falling into a deep sleep. This was definitely one birthday that Mark would never forget.


	15. Chapter 15

**The End**

There were plenty more intimate nights between Mark and I after that night and after each one, I fell more in love with him. For nearly a year we spent time not only as co-workers, but as lovers too. A week before my birthday, I found out that I was three and a half months pregnant with a baby boy. He was so excited about the news that he actually called our friends over to the house so we could have a little celebration. It was real nice being around everyone and sharing the good news of my pregnancy.

The night of my birthday, he surprised me by taking me on the show with him and letting me watch his match at ring side. After he won the match, he grabbed a mic and then invited me into the ring. I was nervous as hell but I got up and joined him in the middle of the ring. He smiled at me and took my hand into his own before speaking his mind.

"Serena…you've been in my life now for quite some time…and the more I see you, the more I'm sure of what direction I want our relationship to go in."

I smiled at him, kind of getting the hint at what he was getting at.

"When you told me last week that we were having a little boy…I was the happiest man alive and nothing would make me happier…than to make you my wife."

The crowd cheered as I covered my mouth and watched him get down on one knee. I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't help but to cry. He pulled the ring from a small chain that was around his neck and showed it to me.

"Serena, will you marry me?" he asked.

I nodded and wiped tears from my face. He smiled and placed the ring on my finger, kissing my hand soon after. When he stood up, we shared one smooth kiss before we left the ring. The entire time I kept thinking about how we both came from completely different worlds and yet we ended up falling in love. Sure I know I said I would never date biker guys, but he wasn't just any biker guy….he was _my _biker and I planned on holding onto him forever.

The End.


End file.
